power_rangers_djcfandomcom-20200214-history
All Hail Captain Drake (Transcript)
A transcript of Season 1, All Hail Captain Drake. Transcript #1 Captain Jake (narrating): '''All Hail Captain Drake. (At Captain Drake’s underwater castle...) '''Captain Drake (explains Vrak’s plan): '''What part of "Destroying the rangers, conquer the world and impress Emperor Vrak" don't you idiots understand?! If you imbeciles just follow his orders just right, the world will be his by now! '''Tresnag: '''Don't worry, Captain Drake. '''Drill Horn: '''We'll get those losers. You will see... (Romeo enters the room.) '''Captain Drake: '''What is it now? '''Romeo: '''Guys, I’d like to show you something very special. '''Negaduck: '''Special? '''Arachnitor: '''What special? (The scene changes to the Intergalactic Megazord warehouse lab.) '''Romeo (he and the others enter the warehouse lab): '''A special that will get rid of those rangers, a special that will help us take over the world, and a special made for Captain Drake. '''Captain Drake (gasps): '''The Mighty Armada Megazord? You've rebuilt it? '''Romeo: '''Yep, and it's now the Intergalactic Megazord, with indestructible armor and more weapons, and this thing is now unstoppable. '''Captain Drake: '''Gee, thanks Romeo. I love it! I'll finally show Emperor Vrak I'm worthy when I destroy the Disney Junior Club and finally rid Neverland of Captain Jake! (lets out evil laughter) Power Rangers DJC (Theme Song) '''Narrator: '''Not so long ago, Disney's Most Dangerous Villains have teamed up with two monsters to bring back an evil alien prince named "Vrak". Today, the evil monsters are spreading around the world, preparing to take it over. Luckily, a new generation of heroes are there to stand in their way. They are... the Power Rangers DJC. Transcript #2 (Meanwhile, at a certain building...) '''Captain Jake: '''You called us, Kwaz? '''Kwazii: '''Everyone, what we just witnessed was nothing but extraordinary news, and for this, we all deserve a reward, a day off! (Everyone cheers.) '''Bunga: '''Speaking of which, I wanna do my vacation right now. '''Greg: '''Hey everyone, let's go to the fun fair! (Everyone cheers while running out of the building, but also into Kwazii.) '''Izzy: '''Well, you did say "Day off". '''Vandar: '''So I wonder what are going to do today? A picnic, or a skateboard challenge, or maybe a skateboard challenge picnic! Perhaps we could do it on the Pirate Tiger Zord. '''Captain Jake: '''Hmm, I don't know. '''Rai: '''Jake, please. Look, if there's an emergency, we get there in the zord in no time. (Everyone shows their sad eyes.) '''Kwazii (chuckles with Jake): '''Alright, alright, we deserved it. (Everyone leaves excitedly. Meanwhile at the underwater castle...) '''Captain Drake: '''I can just see it now! "Captain Drake exterminates Captain Jake and the Dimwit Jumbo Club"! I'll make headlines in the world, across the galaxy, and most importantly, impress Emperor Vrak. '''Negaduck: '''And just... '''Romeo (interrupts Negaduck’s speech): '''Who will pilot the megazord? '''Captain Drake: '''The only person who deserves the glory, me! '''Stealthy: '''Umm, don't you think... '''Camoflauge: '''We can get rid of them together? '''Captain Drake: '''Zip it, you two. I'm sick of every one of these stupid heroes doubting of giving me what I want. Are you implying that I'm not to amazing to fight them? '''Stealthy: '''No. '''Camoflauge: '''It's just... '''Captain Drake: '''Oh please, rubbish! We all know that Jake is now my father's favorite. My brother always hogs the glory, but today, vengeance will be mine. (leaves the room and the doors automatically close) '''Arachnitor: '''Master? Wait. (follows his master to the Intergalactic Megazord) '''Captain Drake (arrives at the megazord): '''I'll prove that I'm still your favorite son, father. That’s a promise that I'll never break. I can just remember the words you've said. (A flashback of Drake’s past begins.) '''Grim Buccaneer: '''Stealthy, Camoflauge, you must make sure that no harm comes to the shadow of me son Drake. Understood? '''Stealthy: '''Yes, Grim. '''Camoflauge: '''We are here to serve you, my Shadowiness. '''Grim Buccaneer: '''He's the only one of ya three that I always trust, which is nothing like his original self. Still, he's been growing stronger and stronger, but he needs your guidance. You must make sure to do anything what he says in spite of his powers. '''Stealthy: '''Yes, Grim. '''Camoflauge: '''We understand. (The flashback ends.) '''Arachnitor: '''Master? '''Captain Drake: '''Ah, Arachnitor. The only minion I can truly rely on. I have a plan to earn my birthright... Arachnitor, it's time we heat things up: Let's do a battle to end all battles so that we can finally take over the world in peace. '''Arachnitor (bows down to Drake): '''Your wish is my command. '''Captain Drake: '''Good. This Is Goin' Down! Transcript '''Captain Drake: When you live in a cruel life It's better to make your own rules And of course if you don't believe Then the heroes are just ending like fools Chorus: ' ''Woo, hoo, hoo; Woo, hoo, hoo; Woo, hoo, hoo Woo, hoo, hoo; Woo, hoo, hoo; Woo, hoo, hoo '''Captain Drake: We steal what we want when we want to And we're bad just as bad as we please Soon they won't able giving us the curfew Arachnitor: But soon we'll give 'em some tears Chrous: Yeah, this is goin' down, this is goin' down No one's safe with the time is right The entire world is going to feel its fright This is goin' down, this is goin' down Woo, hoo, hoo, woo, hoo, hoo; Woo, hoo, hoo Woo, hoo, hoo, woo, hoo, hoo; Woo, hoo, hoo Captain Drake: So before we'll get everything ready To destroy the rangers from all Arachnitor: We'll make them feel unsteady Captain Drake and Arachnitor: Soon we’ll be the cause to alarm Chrous: Yeah, this is goin' down, this is goin' down No one's safe with the time is right The entire world is going to feel its fright This is goin' down, this is goin' down (Drake and Arachnitor laugh) Captain Drake (speaks): 'Alright, Arachnitor, bring it in. Here's the plan. ''While the rangers are in the mood We'll be creeping beneath And just like a rolling thunder We'll leap them on with techniques '''Captain Drake, Arachnitor, and Chrous: This is goin' down, this is goin' down No one's safe with the time is right The entire world is going to feel its fright This is goin' down, this is goin' down Chrous: This is goin' down, this is goin' down ''(This is goin' down) ''No one's safe with the time is right ''(Nobody's safe) ''The entire world is going to feel its fright (Captain Drake and Arachnitor laugh.) This is goin' down, this is goin' down Captain Drake and Arachnitor: The entire world is going to feel its fright Captain Drake, Arachnitor and Chrous: This is so really going down (Lava explodes from nowhere, ending the song.) Transcript #3 (Meanwhile, the Disney Junior Club is seen in the Pirate Tiger Zord enjoying a beautiful night.) Skully: '''What a view. Tonight's a reminder of what we're fighting for. '''Rai: '''Not a bad guy in sight... this is amazing. '''Izzy: '''This is great. '''Jin: '''So peaceful. (The Zord is being attacked by blasters.) '''Kwazii: '''Every matey hold on! '''Cubby: '''What's happening? (On the other side...) '''Arachnitor (to the Croc-Hen-Veils attacking the Pirate Tiger Zord): '''That's it, everyone. Don't stop until the Zord is destroyed. '''Kwazii (he and his friends interrupt): '''Think again, Arachnitor! '''Arachnitor: '''And we have some guests. (The Power Rangers DJC make their cue.) '''Rai: '''Thanks for ruining a really fun day! '''Arachnitor: '''Well, let's make you forget your day and more worried about yourselves! (chuckles evilly) Croc-Hen-Veils, attack! (The Croc-Hen-Veils follow Arachnitor.) '''Kwazii: '''You've asked for it. (to his friends) It's morphin’ time! '''Power Rangers DJC: '''Power Rangers DJC Mode! '''Kwazii (transforms): '''Leader of the Rangers, Power Ranger Red! '''Captain Jake (transforms): '''Speed of the Ranger, Power Ranger Blue! '''Izzy (transforms): '''Strength of the Ranger, Power Ranger Pink! '''Cubby (transforms): '''Courage of the Ranger, Power Ranger Green! '''Skully (transforms): '''Flight of the Ranger, Power Ranger Yellow! '''Vandar, Rai, and Jin (together): '''Dive Ranger Mode activated! '''Vandar (transforms): '''Power of the waves, Dive Ranger Purple ready! '''Rai (transforms): '''Shine of the waves, Dive Ranger Silver ready! '''Jin (transforms): '''Tide of the waves, Dive Ranger Gold ready! '''Power Rangers DJC and Dive Rangers: United as one, together till the end! Arachnitor (to the Croc-Hen-Veils): '''Destroy them, but leave the bag of the feathers to me! '''Skully: '''Who, me? (Arachnitor attacks him) Oh, it's on! (battles Arachnitor and follows him) '''Arachnitor: You may be a skilled birdbrain, but I have the strength to outsmart you! Skully: True strength comes within. (he and Arachnitor enter the abandoned warehouse) Izzy: '''Skully! '''Vandar: '''He can't take him on alone. (But the Croc-Hen-Veils block the heroes’ path.) '''Kwazii: '''So much for saving Skully... '''Arachnitor (he and Skully are still battling each other): '''I can't believe that I am going to enjoy your destruction. The first time we'd dueled I have let my instincts get in the way of victory, but that won't happen again. Because I know you are just smaller than me. '''Skully: '''Size isn't everything, you big spider! '''Arachnitor: '''Well then, I guess I won't mind if I do a little... (is about to attack when Skully defends himself) Not bad, even for a half skull. '''Skully: '''Oh yeah? I'll show you who's a half skull. (attacks Arachnitor only to miss) '''Arachnitor (laughs mockingly after tripping Skully): '''So much for eating dirt, ranger bird! (Meanwhile, the other rangers are seen still fighting outside.) '''Captain Jake: '''What? '''Rai: '''There's more of them? '''Kwazii: '''Hurry! Let's take them down quick! Activate victory cannon! '''Captain Jake: '''Good idea! X Key activated. '''Power Rangers DJC: '''Together. '''Kwazii, Jake, Izzy, and Cubby: '''Disney Rangers... '''Vandar, Rai, and Jin: '''Friends forever! '''Kwazii: '''PR cannon, victory maximum final strike! (The Power Rangers DJC destroy all the Croc-Hen-Veils when royal guards show up.) '''Royal Guards: '''Surprise! '''Power Rangers DJC: '''Huh? '''Kwazii: '''Who are they? (The Power Rangers DJC are being attacked quickly.) '''Royal Guard #1: '''We're the royal guard. '''Royal Guard #2: '''Load the fire arms! (fire their staffs) Activate. Fire! (The Power Rangers DJC are taken down.) '''Jin: '''What was that for? '''Rai: '''I'm sure it must be what Drake wants. '''Royal Guard #1: '''And we've only just begun. '''Royal Guard #2: '''You know you could've least put up more of a fight. (Meanwhile, in the warehouse...) '''Arachnitor: '''I know you are uselessly weak and once you fall, the rest of your friends will too! '''Skully: '''We'll see about that! '''Arachnitor (he and Skully are still battling each other): '''Why can't you just hold still? '''Skully: '''I will if you will! '''Arachnitor: '''Oh, yeah? Well, the least you can do is just give up already. '''Skully: '''Not if you give up first. (Both enemies are heard growling at each other. Meanwhile...) '''Izzy: '''You really think we go down that easy? '''Captain Jake: '''No way. I'll take care of them. Mighty Captain Slash, PR Spirit Sword final strike! (defeats the Royal Guards) (Meanwhile...) '''Arachnitor (he and Skully are still battling each other): '''You're better than I thought, (as they jump back) but enough playing around! Darkness ring slash! '''Skully: '''Guess I'll just have to match your move with one of my own. Yellow wing and saber slash! (he and Arachnitor hit each other) '''Arachnitor (screams and crashes): Oh! Skully: Whoa! Ah! Vandar (he and the rest of the rangers run up to Skully): '''Skully! '''Rai: '''Are you okay? '''Skully: '''I'm fine. I wanna finish Arachnitor myself. '''Captain Drake: '''Excellent. '''Skully: '''Huh? '''Captain Drake (praises Arachnitor): '''Well done, Arachnitor. It seems to my shock, all the tactics have done their job. I hope you’re feeling tired, rangers, cause today is a special day. It’s called "Your Last Day". '''Kwazii: '''What are you up to, Drake? '''Cubby: '''If you tell us, we won't go easy on you. '''Captain Drake (chuckles): '''That's what I was going to say. Tell ya what I make. I can leave you these three choices, and they are simply as this: "surrender", or "surrender", or... (shows his hook) "surrender". '''Izzy: '''Surrender is a beg to mercy! '''Jin: '''Haven't you learned that? '''Captain Drake: '''Fine. Have it your way, but don't say I didn't warn you because of nothing. Romeo, they have no idea what's going on. How about we give them a very big surprise? '''Romeo: '''Of course, Master Drake. Deploying the secret weapon. (deploys the Megazord) (The Megazord arrives and Drake jumps inside.) '''Rai: '''Now that's what I call trouble. '''Vandar: '''He has his own megazord? '''Kwazii: '''Guys, if you’re ready for anything? '''Captain Drake: '''As if you’re the ones with this tech-knowledge-gy? Of course not. With this almighty weapon, nothing can stand between me, my triumph, and my chance to earn back my birthright. Now where was I? Oh yes. (puts his megazord's foot down but misses as the rangers jump out of the way) '''Kwazii: '''That's it! Time to take things to the big leagues. '''Power Rangers DJC: '''Summon zords! (unleash the zords) '''Dive Rangers: '''Summon Dive Warriors! (unleash the warriors) '''Power Rangers DJC: Zords combine! (after the zords combine) DJC Megazord ready! Dive Rangers: Warriors combine! (after the warriors combine) Dive Warrior Megazord ready! Vandar: '''Listen up, Drake. We've beaten this machine before, and we'll do it again. '''Captain Drake: '''Oh, boo-hoo! Cry me a river. '''Kwazii: '''Alright, you've asked for it. Activate Spider-zord! '''Captain Drake: '''Oh, please! Is that all you've got? (dodges the web attacks) You can't defeat what you can't hit! '''Negaduck (he, Romeo, Stealthy, and Camouflage are seen watching): '''Wow! The megazord's power has grown thirty times stronger! '''Romeo (adds): '''So stronger that he can defeat the rangers! '''Stealthy: '''I hope so. '''Camoflauge: '''Me too. '''Both (whisper to each other): '''For his sake. (cover each others’ eyes) '''Izzy: '''What? But how's that possible? '''Skully: '''Are we doing this all wrong? '''Captain Drake: '''I warned you freaks, so brace your buns, because I'm now unstoppable! '''Captain Jake: '''We'll see about that! (to his friends) You think what I'm thinking? '''Vandar: '''You got it! Activate Mickey Mouse Megazord. (the warriors separate and combine with the megazord) Ready! '''Captain Drake: '''You fools are hilarious if you think that piece of junk’s gonna cause any damage. Give it your best shot. '''Kwazii: '''Attack! (hits the force field) Huh? '''Captain Drake: '''Okay, my turn. (attacks the rangers) Armada arrows, fire! (the arrows hit the rangers) I knew you are powerless to stop me. (keeps on attacking) '''Cubby: '''Coconuts! It’s even stronger than before! '''Rai: '''This is crazy! '''Skully: '''What will we do now? '''Vandar: '''There's gotta be a weak spot. '''Jin: '''But what's the plan? '''Izzy: '''Think quick. Cause the combination is fading. '''Captain Drake: '''Game over, Rangers. Time to finish you for good. Armada arrow-super-slash! '''Power Rangers DJC: '''What? '''Kwazii: '''Mateys, brace yourselves! '''Captain Drake: '''Fire! (hits the megazord as he laughs evilly) They're already on the ropes and I don't need to be on full power! '''Kwazii: The megazord can't take much more! Captain Drake: Armada armor final...strike! (sends the rangers flying and sees an explosion before setting the first one) Stealthy: 'He did it? '''Camoflauge: '''He destroyed them! '''Captain Drake (lets out evil laughter): '''Yes! Now that my ultimate opponent's gone, I can finally take over the world without interruption! (spots the PJ Masks and the Lion Guard below him) Hmm, but not before I send someone a little message. (The scene changes to the Pridelands at night, where the Lion Guard and the PJ Masks are seen enjoying a nice night.) '''Bunga: '''What a nice day. '''Fuli: '''Tonight's a reminder of what we are for. '''Gekko: '''Not a single mayhem to be seen? This is amazing. '''Owlette: '''This is great. '''Beshte: '''So peaceful! (The ground starts to shake.) '''Kion: '''Uhh, what's going on? (The Intergalactic Megazord arrives with Drake inside.) '''Catboy: '''What is that? '''Ono: '''I don't know. (The megazord looks down on the PJ Masks and the Lion Guard.) '''Captain Drake: '''Ah ha, still here. Ooh, I can't believe this happened. (the megazord’s hand heads to its shoulder as he appears) '''PJ Masks and Lion Guard: '''Huh? '''Captain Drake: '''Hello, kiddies. '''Kion: '''Captain Drake? '''Gekko: '''What are you doing here? (The megazord lowers its hand with Drake on it.) '''Beshte: '''Can't you see we're in the middle of a big day off? '''Captain Drake: '''Yes, well unfortunately, I can't (clears his throat) stand you heroes being happy all the time, (departs his megazord's hand) and that is why I have come here with some important news. '''Bunga: '''Say what? '''Captain Drake (shows his hook closely to Bunga): '''Yeah, I thought you were gonna say that. Anyways, I just wanted to say that I am not going to be doing anymore plans. '''PJ Masks and Lion Guard: '''Huh? '''Captain Drake: '''Oh yeah, you heard me. Because I've destroyed your friends! (lets out evil laughter) '''Kion: '''What?! '''Catboy: '''Does that explain about the thing you were riding in? '''Captain Drake: '''Oh sure, sure, and it also involves Romeo, Arachnitor, and destruction, and now that my brother's gone, I can finally take over Neverland in peace, and since Kwazii's gone, I can maybe take over whatever he lives in, and once I'm in control of their worlds, I'd be much happier to rip yours from you, and it's all thanks to them. (lets out evil laughter while leaving with his megazord) (Meanwhile...) '''Skully (groans and gasps): '''Guys! (sees that the other rangers are missing) Oh, no. I must go get help, fast. (flies away to find help) (Meanwhile...) '''Captain Drake: '''Ah, it's just so relaxing to know it's finally over. '''Stealthy: '''Master, we've opened up a lot of juices! '''Camoflauge: '''And we've cooked up the turkey! '''Captain Drake: '''Gee, thanks, boys! You know maybe you're not so crazy after all. (walks to the table) (Meanwhile, Skully keeps flying when suddenly...) '''Arachnitor: '''And just where do you think you’re going, ''Mellow-Yellow? '''Skully (turn around slowly and sees...): '''Arachnitor? Look, I'm not looking for trouble. Now just move. '''Arachnitor: '''You really think I could expect a challenge like that? (laughs) The only way to get past me is to fight! '''Skully: '''Fine! Have it your way! It's Morphin Time! (starts transforming) Flight of the Ranger, Power Ranger Yellow! (flies towards Arachnitor and starts the fight again) '''Arachnitor: I've been waiting for this moment. You, me, and nobody else. Skully: So easy for you to say, (pushes Arachnitor with his sword) but hard for the both of us to keep up. Arachnitor: You know, I am impressed on your fighting, but once I cook you, I'll start hunting down the other ranger brats. Skully: The only thing you hunted down was my justice! (tries to slash Arachnitor) (Meanwhile...) Vandar: I think the Croc-Hen-Veils are gone. Cubby: We need to regroup. Rai: Well, we still gotta find Skully, Kwazii, and Captain Jake before it's too late. (Meanwhile...) Arachnitor: You are so pathetic. You cannot be bothered to surrender. (throws an injured Skully to a shore when Skully struggles to get back up) Skully: As least I would do anything to keep anything the way it is. There's no way I'll scream in vain. (screams as he flies towards Arachnitor) Arachnitor: Very well. Darkness ring slash! (uses his super move against Skully and knocks his oppenent off his feet but still struggling) What? Why are you still moving?! Skully: Because I'll never give up. Even without my friends, I'll use every ounce of my powers to stop you. (slowly flies towards Arachnitor) Arachnitor: Impossible! Uh, um, Darkness ring slash! (uses his super move but it doesn’t work) This can't be happening! Darkness ring slash! (uses his super move again, but Skully grabs one of the rings and in super sonic speed he throws it towards Arachnitor, making the mutant monster land right off his feet, then when he tries to get back up, Skully blocks his way with his sword) How, how is it possible?! Skully: It's like I always told you, "I'll never give up". Now get lost! Or next time, there will be no mercy. Arachnitor: Fine. I've lost my taste for turkey anyway! (teleports himself back to Captain Drake’s underwater castle) (Later...) Captain Drake: He scared off Arachnitor?! But he's the only one I can trust. (suddenly his face has gone red and angry) Those rangers have gone too far this time! Fire up the megazord, I’d better finish this myself. Just wait till the rangers feel sorry! (angrily leaves his underwater castle) (Meanwhile...) Skully: Guys?! Hello?! (runs to find his friends) Vandar: Skully! Hey, whoa, whoa, whoa, relax. Are you okay? Skully: Just a few injuries from Arachnitor. What about word on Kwazii and Captain Jake? Izzy: We haven't heard from them yet. Croc-Hen-Veil: What's the matter? Can’t find your leaders? Seal-Gull-Cannons: Well, we found you. Jin: Are you kidding me? (he and the others prepare to morph when blasts come out of the sky and hits the croc-hen-veils and the seal-gull-cannons) Izzy: What? It's Kwazii and Captain Jake! Kwazii: Cannonball! (falling on top of one of the seal-gull-cannons) Captain Jake: Geronimo! (falls on top of the other one) Vandar: Guys! You two are okay! Kwazii: We were knocked out for a little, then we had repair the Pirate Tiger Zord. Royal Guard #1: So you fools had survived! Rai: More royal guards! Royal Guard #2: Unfortunately, your luck's run out! Skully: Wrong! It’s not Luck's Run Out time! Power Rangers DJC and Dive Rangers (together): It's Morphin Time! Royal Guards #1 and #2: '''What the?! '''Kwazii (transforms): Leader of the Rangers, Power Ranger Red! Captain Jake (transforms): Speed of the Rangers, Power Ranger Blue! Izzy (transforms): Strength of the Rangers, Power Ranger Pink! Cubby (transforms): Courage of the Rangers, Power Ranger Green! Vandar (transforms): Power of the waves, Dive Ranger Purple ready! Rai (transforms): Shine of the waves, Dive Ranger Silver ready! Jin (transforms): Tide of the waves, Dive Ranger Gold ready! Power Rangers DJC and Dive Rangers (together): United as one, together till the end! Royal Guard #1: Attack them with everything you've got! Royal Guard #2: They must not stand in our way. (Croc-Hen-Veils and Seal-Gull-Cannons run up to the rangers.) Kwazii: Activate victory cannon! Captain Jake: X Key activated! Kwazii, Captain Jake, Izzy, Cubby, and Skully: Disney Rangers... Vandar, Rai, and Jin: Friends forever! Power Rangers DJC (together): Victory maximum, final strike! (destroy the Croc-Hen-Veils and the Seal-Gull-Cannons) Vandar, Rai, and Jin: Super-Tronic-Blasters! Power of the waves, unite! (fire their blasters and hit the royal guards, making them yell and explode) Kwazii: Royal or not, they're gone! (sees the PJ Masks and the Lion Guard walking injured to them) Huh (gasps) Guys! (he and the other rangers run towards their injured friends but still in their secret ranger forms) Vandar: What happened? Kion: We tried to stop it... but it kicked our butts real good. Rai: What 'It' are you talking about? Gekko: That 'It'. (points at the Intergalactic Megazord) Captain Drake (from far away as the Intergalactic Megazord is seen destroying buildings in Disney Junior Town): What goes around, comes around. Be prepared for annihilation! (laughs evilly) Skully: Drake, again?! Captain Jake: Well, we don't have a choice. We have to stop him, fast! Kwazii: Va--- Purple ranger, stay here with the other Dive rangers. Vandar: Okay, fearless leader. Power Rangers DJC (together): Summon zords! Kwazii and Captain Jake: Zords, combine! (after the zords combine) DJC Megazord, ready! Izzy and Cubby: Warriors, combine! (after the warriors combine) Dive Warrior Megazord, ready! Skully: Spider zord, transformation! (after the Spider zord transforms) Spider Fencer Megazord, ready! Captain Drake: You can attack with everything you've got, rangers, but you’re no match for me and my Papyroxes! (Two Papyroxes appear running towards the three Megazords.) Skully: Kwazii, Captain Jake, we'll take care of the Papyroxes. Izzy: Go handle Drake. Captain Jake: Thanks, mateys. (The DJC Megazord walks to the Intergalactic Megazord.) Captain Drake: Let me lend you a hand... a razor sharp one that is! (attacks his enemy's megazord) Now, you will pay dearly for daring to challenge me. (The two megazords begin to fight.) Kwazii and Captain Jake: Shoulder blasters! (Blasters are fired.) Captain Drake (blocks the blasters and swats then back): Right back at ya! (hits the DJC Megazord real good, making it, Kwazii, and Captain Jake shake as well) Cubby: Guys! (the Papyrox with claw hands struggles to hold both him and Izzy) Izzy: Once we break these twigs we can help them out. Cubby: Right. (The Dive Warrior Megazord slashes the Papyrox while Skully is seen fighting the one with the sword.) Skully: Spinning Slash Attack! (the Spider Fencer Megazord spins and hits the Papyrox multiple times until it (the Papyrox) falls) We can't underestimate these guys! Switch it up. I'll shred the Slasher Papyrox. Izzy: And we'll put the pinch on the Pincher Papyrox! Skully: Activate, Tiger Fire Blaster! (the blaster transports to Skully's wing) Eight Leg Sword, final strike! (The Spider Fencer Megazord strikes the Papyrox with the sword.) Izzy and Cubby: Begin, final attack, Wave-nado! (The Dive Warrior Megazord spins its right hand to make a tornado while hitting the Papyrox with claw hands, making it and the one with the sword explode.) Captain Drake: I’ve have enough time playing games! Time to punch your lights out! (attacks Izzy, Cubby and Skully) Kwazii: Think again, Drake! DJC blasters! (starts blasting, but then misses) Captain Drake: Surprise! (keeps attacking until the DJC Megazord falls) Games over for you, cowardly leaders! (is about to finish the DJC Megazord about when...) Kwazii and Captain Jake: Huh? (The slash has been stopped.) Captain Drake: What?! Skully: Now you look surprised! (The Spider Fencer and Dive Warriors Megazords both lift the Intergalactic Megazord's arm and hit the Megazord, making it fall on the ground hard.) Izzy: There's too much at stake. How do we finish that zord off? Captain Jake: I have an idea! (pulls out the Gammazord disc) Ultimate megazord combination! (The three megazords then combine.) Power Rangers DJC: DJC Gammazord, ready! Captain Drake: Ooh, I'm scared! That thing's about to become scrap metal! (fires the armada arrows) Kwazii: Gamma Strike! (The Gammazord slashes, but gets blocked.) Captain Drake: Those should've stopped you! Captain Jake: Oh yeah!? What about this? Sonic Tiger roar! (The Gammazord chest roars and blows Drake and his megazord on their backs) Kwazii: Let's put him on Spin-Cycle! Captain Jake: With pleasure! (pulls the Sonic-Tron disc) Sonic-Tron mode! (activates the Sonic-Tron mode) Power of the ancestors! Power Rangers DJC: Ultra blast! Captain Jake: Sonic-Tron strike! (as the megazord powers the attack) Captain Drake: What now? (as the Gammazord blasts at Drake and his megazord blocks it and turns it into a lava ball) I hate you, rangers! I'll take you down if it's the last thing I do! (throws the lava ball at them, making them shake and fall off their feet) Izzy: Impossible! Skully: But no monster could survive that attack before. Captain Drake: Even with your little mind games! You will soon admit that I will get rid of you for good! Kwazii: But we came so close to beat him, everybody! Cubby: The Gammazord just doesn't have enough power! Captain Jake: Enough power? (after a short silence...) Wait. We have one zord up our sleeves. Kwazii: Of course! (pulls out a disc) Unleash Air Fighting Nightingale zord! (The Air Fighting Nightingale zord turns into a sword while the Gammazord catches it.) Captain Drake: You jerks are really now starting to pluck my feathers! (fires the Armada arrows, but the sword just saved the rangers’ lives) Kwazii: Dark Lightning slash! (slashes the megazord, making it and Captain Drake topple a bit) Everyone... channel the power of all our zords! It's gonna take everything we got to take him down! (channels his powers) Captain Jake and Izzy: Right. (channel their powers) Cubby and Skully: Got it! (channel their powers while the sword powers itself up) Captain Drake: Huh? What's happening? Kwazii: Ultimate Gamma-mode slash... Power Rangers DJC: Final attack! (slash the sword right through the Intergalactic Megazord) Captain Drake (screams): Nooo! Impossible! Me, the greatest of all Disney villains, fall to weak heroes like you!? (The Intergalactic Megazord falls to its knees while exploding into pieces.) Kwazii: Rangers, one... Power Rangers DJC: Villain, none! (Meanwhile...) Stealthy: What?! Camoflauge: They defeated Master Drake? Vrak: No. He's not done yet. Everyone, to the ship. (Everyone follows Vrak. Meanwhile...) Skully: Finally. No more Drake. Vandar: So glad to know that Demon Brain is now gone. Captain Jake: After today, I don't feel much like celebrating... Izzy: Hey, it wasn't our fault. It was your brother's doing. At least no matter what happens we're all still alive. Together, we defeated Arachnitor and Drake, and because of that Disney's Most Dangerous Villains are now without a leader! We won! Kwazii: She's right! Let’s real it in. (puts his paw out as everyone else puts their hands out) Power Rangers DJC and Dive Rangers (together): United as one, together till the end! (Meanwhile, Vrak is seen carrying Captain Drake's burnt body out the Intergalactic Megazord.) Vrak: Hmm... It's no surprise you were such a fool against the rangers, Drake. But you can still be of use to me. (looks at the Pirate Tiger zord) Something very useful indeed. (laughs evilly) (To Be Continued... ending the episode) Category:Transcripts Category:Season 1 transcripts Category:Complete transcripts